The Not So Famous Holidays
by Magiccatprincess
Summary: Formerly known as Big Time Holidays When her parents' honeymoon is over Jasmine had to go and live life in Minnesota. Needles to say she misses her brother and Katie teriblely but she doesn't have to miss them long cause they come to visit for the holiday
1. Jasmine's live so far

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch1: Jasmine's live so far.

Jasmine walked through the living room talking to her cell. "Yeah I know that." She nodded absently reading a small piece of paper.

_"Your getting in to so much trouble , and so am I for helping you!"_

"You seriously need to relax and calm down Lola it's juts a small 'gathering' no big deal."

_"And what if the other two members don't show up? I know James is coming home tomorrow night and I'm sure your friend Katie will get her brother here in time... But I don't know about Logan and Carlos... I can't believe you promised Big Time Rush would perform at your par-"_

"It's not a party it's a get together." Jasmine corrected. "Lola you just turned twelve and I'm turning twelve next month were getting close to being teenagers if we don't give a party we could die."

_"But..." _

"Lola just promise you'll come."

_"Okay." _

"Thanks Lola your the best worry-wart I know! Bye!" Jasmine yelled in her phone and quickly hang up before Lola could change her mind.

Jasmine giggled knowing the older girl was probably glaring at her phone right now thinking something around the line of 'I need new friends.'

_Memory:_

_"Now class today we have a new student say hello to Jasmine Diamond." Mrs. Robins said._

_Everyone turned to Jasmine all with the same question in mind. "As in James Diamond?" One red headed girl yelled. Jasmine nodded quietly and she ended up explaining how she had spent last summer at the Palm Woods._

_That redhead turned out to be Amber the popularist girl of the class. Who immediately decided Jasmine was kind of cool enough to be seen with._

_BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR._

_Jasmine walked over to a white table sitting there nervously. She was getting a new tutor Logan had called the school and specifically chose one for her. She hopped it was a good one cause she really needed it if Logan hadn't helped her last year there was no way she would have made it._

_"Eh excuse me are Jasmine?"_

_Jasmine turned around to a girl slightly shorter then herself with long braided black her and big brown rimmed glasses. "Yeah that's me are you my new tutor?"_

_The girl nodded shyly. "I'm Lola Mitchell my cousin Logan asked me to help your math and maybe some other classes."_

_"Your Logan's cousin?" Jasmine asked. Lola nodded._

_Jasmine frowned. "Be sure your really his cousin before you know it you'll end up being someone's sister."_

_"Eh sorry?" Lola blinked._

_Jasmine giggled. "Never mind sorry it's a long story. So can you help me with math?" _

_Lola nodded and started explaining the math problem they were busy for half an hour when Lola suddenly froze and ducked under the table._

_"Uh Lola you dropped something?" Jasmine blinked at her new friend's odd behavior. "It's him." Lola whispered. Jasmine looked at a boy passed them by and she sighed and got under the table with Lola._

_"Seriously though ducking under the table so doesn't create a suspicion."_

_Lola sighed and shook her head. Jasmine patted her shoulder. "Don't worry I can couple anyone with anyone give me two weeks and you got yourself a boy."_

_"No I can't Amber will b-" Lola was cut of by the redhead herself._

_"Or Amber will what Lola please tell us what I will do." She dared._

_Lola looked down while Jasmine slowly got from under the table._

_Amber glared at Lola noticing who she had been looking at. "What have I told you all the boys at school are geek free territory stay away or I'll ma-"_

_"Or you'll what Ambi?" Jasmine asked for once being glad she was tall making herself intimidating. "Your gonna make a army of popular girls and claim everything? Well sorry but we don't waist our time hanging out with girls who are so insecure they make others miserable! Come on Lola." She said dragging the older girl away._

_Needles to say Jasmine made a new friend and a new enemy that day._

_End memory._

Jasmine walked in the kitchen were her friend Carmen was helping Sebastian(from Big Time concert) with the dishes. Carmen looked up. "Lola llama?" She asked.

Jasmine nodded at the Spanish girl. "Yes Lola called she's worried for trouble."

Carmen rolled her eyes and giggled her brown eyes sparkling. "Cuando no es así?" Jasmine stayed quiet for a few seconds. "When isn't she right?" Carmen nodded and Jasmine chuckled.

_Memory:_

_Jasmine carefully walked in the the principal's office after being called for she frowned seeing a cop sitting there she blinked recognizing him. "Mr. Garcia?" She looked at the other men next to Mr. Garcia. "And Mr...?"_

_"Also Mr. Garcia he's my brother." Carlos's dead explained. "We need you to do us a favor. My brother and his family got transferred here for his job and his daughter understands English but doesn't speak it yet so you have to guide her around understood?" He said sounding like a commanding officer making Jasmine nod barley knowing where he was talking about._

_"Bueno me tengo que ir bye Carmen." The other Mr. Garcia said bye to his daughter._

_Jasmine blinked finally noticing the short latino girl. She had wavy black hair but shorter the Lola's._

_"Eh hi I'm Jasmine but you can just call me Jazz."_

_"Mi nombre es Carmen." Carmen introduced herself grinning hapily._

_BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR._

_Needles to say the first two days went really awkward Jasmine not understanding much what Carmen said but luckily for them Lola had given Jasmine a Spanish dictionary._

_Carmen walked in the girls room and noticed the redhead Jasmine and Lola had warned her to be carefull around. She frowned the Redheaded girl was talking to her friend grinning evilly holding a smal white object. Carmen frowned recognizing the object as Jasmine's cell._

_She rushed to her friend and tried to make clear what she saw as Jasmine was slowly trying to match every word she said with the dictionary. Getting frustrated Carmen grabbed the dictionary and threw it away. Jasmine frowned at her._

_Carmen held up on finger and Jasmine nodded getting it. "First word."_

_Carmen pointed at her hair and her red sweater. Jasmine thought for a moment then yelled. "Red hair!" Carmen nodded."Si!_

_Then she made a glaring face and made a growling sound and started laughing evilly making everyone in the hall look at them oddly. Jasmine sighed. "Devil uh.. Satan no no wait evil yes evil. Evil red hair... Amber!"_

_Carmen jumped up nodding. "Siguiente palabra!"_

_Jasmine nodded knowing that meant next word._

_Carmen pointed to Jasmine who immediately understood. "Me."_

_Carmen held her hand to her ear like a phone and talked using a few words she had heard Jasmine say in her phone earlier. "Yeah he say totaalyy sooo whatefer!" Carmen said with a thick accent. "Cell phone!" Jasmine yelled jumping up happily. "Amber has my cell phone! Amber has my cell phone!" She stopped and blinked making a mad dash to the girls room. "Ambi give my cell back right now or I'll..."_

_BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR._

_Carmen was sitting on Jasmine's bed as the older girl was walking through the room. "Okay I have come to the conclusion that your really fun to hang out with." Jasmine nodded. "But you'll have to learn English fast or else whenever we want to talk we have to play hints." _

_Carmen nodded. "Si me need to learn speak soon."_

_Jasmine grinned. "Not bad. I can help I'm good in English. Lola say if you make something fun you'll learn it faster. So let's see what makes English fun..." Jasmine thought out loud as she turned on the radio._

_"Make it count, play it straight  
Don't look back, don't hesitate."_

_Jasmine nodded along with the beat of the song. "When you go big time!" She sang her brother's line along with the radio. She blinked realizing how she could help Carmen. "Hey Carmen can you say big time?"_

_Half n' hour later._

_Both girls were singing along with the radio._

_"Come on shake it up, what you gotta lose?  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose  
If you want it all, lay it on the line  
It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time!"_

_**Author: I know the guys weren't in it but I promise they and Katie will be in the next chapter I just needed to let you know a bit more about Jasmine's life in Minnesota.**_


	2. Party Holywood style!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch2: Party Hollywood style.

Everyone was calmly enjoying the plane ride all lost in their own thoughts. Everyone was looking forward to seeing their family again and ready for the holidays. Kendall was only having one small problem.

"Dude if you try to call Jo one more time I'll throw your cell phone from the plane." Carlos complained.

"Please don't say things like that Carlos. If you'll that the plan will go airless and we'll all choke to death and the plane will crash and maybe we'll land on a small innocent village ant hundreds of people will die or loss their homes all because you an Ke-"

"Logan just breath in the bag." James interrupted his friend by handing him a paper bag.

"Flying with you is such a joy." Katie muttered

"I'll ask again does anyone want to switch seats with me?" James asked looking at the other two band members who just laughed. "Logan how many times have we been on a plane this year?" Kendall asked seriously.

"Twelve times." Logan choked out. Kendall nodded. "And how many times did we crash?"

Logan gave him a look making Kendall chuckle. "Alright how about this you try to sleep and I'll stop trying to call Jo."

Half n' hour later everyone except James had fallen asleep. James sighed deciding to play games with his phone. He checked if he had gotten any messages first and couldn't help but chuckle seeing how many messages Jasmine had sent him over the past two months.

The first one was from the moment she landed in Minnesota. 'It's cold here.'

James smiled remembering the fuss the eleven year old had made about going to Minnesota she even tried to escape from the plane five minutes before take of. He shook his head Jasmine may not remember but she also had made a huge fuss about leaving Minnesota when she was three.

_Memory:_

_Eight year old James Diamond winced as his niece cried out. "Not leave! Me no want leave! Please no leave mommy! Please" The three year old screamed as her mom was trying to calm her down with no such luck._

_"Can I try?" He slowly asked holding his arms up ready to hold the crying girl. His aunt nodded carefully handing him the three year old. Jasmine immediately wrapped her arms around his neck sobbing. "Please not make me eave James!" She sobbed clutching the older boy._

_James was taking a back by the tight hug he was receiving. "Shhs Jazzy it's alright. You're still staying here for three days." He tried to comfort her but she still kept on sobbing. "Why don't you want to leave you and your mom are going to visit great places like New York?"_

_Jasmine just shook her head sobbing louder. "You not be in New ork." The three year old cried. James blinked before hugging her back tightly. "Oh Jazzy I'm gonna miss you too." He whispered. "But you'll visit me again someday right." Jasmine didn't look up but nodded her had still burried to the eight year old's chest._

_"Jazzy look at me." James said carefully lifting up her chin forcing her tearstained eyes to meet his. "Remember what I told you to do when your sad?"_

_The three year old nodded. "Sing song."_

_James nodded. "Now we're gonna play in my room and I'll teach you a new song that you can sing when your lonely and want to remember me okay?"_

_Jasmine nodded still hiccupping slightly. James carefully lifting her and carying her to his room._

_End memory._

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

James frowned he got closer to his house all the lights were on and he could hear the loud music.

He slowly opened the door and gasped at the party that greeted him. Kids were dancing everywhere. He couldn't help but grin walking through his house finally spotting his sister.

She was dancing next to a short latino girl screaming with laughter. Both girls were dressed in purple and yellow leopard skirts and black shirts reading 'Princes of the party' in glitter letters.

"Jasmine!" He called. She turned around and immediately hugged him tightly. "Hi James your back!" She grinned.

"Were are your mom and my dad?" He called over the blaring sound of the speakers. Jasmine smiled sheepishly. "I forgot to tell them you were coming back on Thursday instead of Friday and they went out to a hotel for two days. They'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

James frowned. "They left you without a babysitter?"

Jasmine shook her head. "Of course not!" She pointed to mrs. Maloukowski who was crowd surfing and Sebastian who was dancing. "Good evening Mister Diamond." The butler waved while dancing and James waved back smiling.

"Great party Jasmine." James praised patting her shoulder.

"I got even better entertainment." Jasmine grinned.

"Really who?" James asked dancing. "Big Time Rush." Jasmine smiled.

"Cool... Wait what you do know I'm the only member here." James said taking aback.

"Jasmine!" A voice called cheerfully. Jasmine turned around and grinned. "Katie!" Jasmine grinned hugging the younger girl.

"Katie insisted we came here first." Kendall explained looking around. "Great party."

"Thanks." Jasmine and Carmen said grinning.

"Oh yeah Katie this is Carmen Garcia." Jasmine introduced her new friend.

"James is everything all right!" Logan called rushing to them.

"Eh yeah Logan everything is fine." James slowly answered. "What are you doing here?"

Logan held up his cell. "Get here as fast as you can it's an emergency. Signed J. Diamond." Logan said looking James over. "So what's the emergency?"

"Oh that text..." Jasmine replied looking guilty. "James didn't send you that I did you know... J. Diamond Jasmine Diamond." She explained. Before Logan could ask why another voice got their attention. "Yeah Party!"

They all turned to find Carlos happily dancing on the dance floor. "Thanks for the inviting me Carmen!" He called. Carmen shrugged. "No hay problema!" She called.

Jasmine walked up to the small stage she and her friends had set up earlier. "Everyone the moment you have all been waiting for has arrived. Like I promised here is Big Time Rush!"

The guys looked at each other and shrugged and walked up to the stage.

"Do you want to  
Ride in a big limousine?  
Tell me do you want to  
Take a little bite of the fame machine?  
If you wanna be discovered  
And end up on the cover every star-studded supermarket magazine  
You can do it  
Stick right to it.  
It could happen tonight.

You wanna be famous.  
You wanna be the one who's living the life.  
You wanna be famous.  
You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride."

_Author: Well here's the next chapter I hope you like it. I loved the memory of three year old Jasmine not wanting to leave James._


	3. To the face

Disclaimer 1: I don't own BTR.

Disclaimer 2: I also don't own the song all or nothing by Vanessa Hudgens.

Ch3: To the face.

"Isn't it weird that me and Carmen are the ones who are going on stage to sing and your the nervous wreck?" Jasmine giggled at Lola who was shakking on her seat. "What if we lose?" The older girl whispered.

Jasmine shrugged. "Then the school misses on the opportunity to here me sing and say your well written speech. Lola you are only making yourself more worried it's a good canpagne. Try to relax think about how much fun you had at the party yesterday."

Lola frowned at her. "How are you not nervous?"

Jasmine giggled and pointed behind them. There sat Kendall , James , Carlos and Logan all in weird disguises as to not be recognized. "I have been singing songs since I was three Lola believe me when I say I really don't have stage-fright. My biggest concern is not cracking up seeing those four."

Carmen nodded patting Lola's back. "You not have to worry me friend. Jazz great singer and canpagne really is good!" The shorter girl said through her thick accent.

Katie frowned from her seat next to Carmen. "Hey what's the canpagne about anyway?"

"It's called to the face it's our way of trying to the gossip at school." Lola explained adjusting her glasses.

"But gossip can't be that bad? I mean most people do it for fun." Katie asked.

"Elanor got in to muchos problemas." Carmen told her.

Lola nodded. "People were saying stuff about Elanor at first it wasn't that bad but at some point they it got so bad her family moved away. They said things about her dad cause he worked at the cemetery. She was called all kinds of names and it was real sad cause she was real nice."

Lola then looked at Jasmine. "Jazz has whole stories going on about her to."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "I'm the Hollywood bimbo."

Katie couldn't help but laugh at that. "Where did they get that idea from?"

Jasmine shot Katie a short glare. "It started when they stole my phone one day. They made copies of my contact list. At first I didn't get what was so funny about it but soon everyone new my entire contact list."

"What's so bad about that?" Katie asked.

"Well it goes like this: Mom , Uncle/dad , James , Kendall , Logan , Carlos , Katie , Kelly , Mr Rocque , Dak Zevon and Jordin Sparks." Jasmine said. "Well then all suddenly I'm dubbed as the Hollywood bimbo just because I got a lot of famous people in my contact list. For two weeks long everyday there were new stories about me saying all kind of weird things.

At some point I was so mad I wrote poem about it for English. Mrs. Robins was really impressed and if we win I'll have to sing it later."

Lola rolled her eyes at this. "Your lucky that we're still aloud to enter after you and Carmen attacked mr. Smithy! I mean come on tha-" She was interrupted as Carlos poked her.

"Do you mean mr. Smithy as in mr. Smithy I wanna be in a menband?" Carlos asked.

Lola nodded. "He teaches us on Wednesdays and on Thursdays. He basically us since he heard our last names , Jasmine and Carmen got really angry with him last week and almost scratched his eyes out."

"Deserved it." Carmen said crossing her arms.

"You two overreacted!" Lola cried out.

"Overreacted?" Jasmine gasped reaching inside her light brown vest pulling a picture out. "My remind you of Big Time anorexia?"

"You kept the picture?" Lola asked surprised. Jasmine nodded. "Incase on of the guys decides he needs to go on an extreme diet I could show them how that would turn out." She said holding up the picture.

"Let me see that." James said grabbing the picture from his seat behind them and looked at the picture thoughtfully. "Well it's not our best picture I'll give you that."

"Mr. Smithy photo shoped them so we could see how anorexia ruins people." Jasmine explained.

"Uhm I think they are finally announcing the best canpagne I think." Kendall told them he and Logan had been the only ones who kept attention to the principal.

"Now we have all been wondering who won and held the best canpagne. Now it's about having guts and not talk behind someone's back. Everyone the winner is with the best canpagne is To the face held by Lola Mitchel , Jasmine Diamond and Carmen Garcia!"

The girls cheered and Jasmine giggled as she heard her brother gloat. "Jasmine!" Lola called for the third time. "What?"

"You and Carmen need to get on stage!"

"Oh yeah!" Jasmine chuckled as she and Carmen quickly walked on stage as the music started. Jasmine started and they sang most of it but they sang the chorus together.

_They can play 'let's pretend'  
Make out like they're my best friend  
Telling their lies  
And they can scheme behind my back  
Make fiction not a fact  
Try to re-write my life_

But they ain't got a clue  
If I were in their shoes  
I'd shut right up

Take me as I am  
Or not at all  
I ain't ever gonna change myself for no one  
No compromise  
'Cause it's my life  
It's all or nothing.

They can laugh all they like  
Got no need to justify

I am who I am  
And they can do their worst if they dare  
If it makes them happy we don't care  
It's out of their hands

'Cause they ain't got a clue  
If we were in their shoes  
We'd shut right up

Take us as we are  
Or not at all  
We ain't ever gonna change ourselves for no one  
No compromise 'cause it's our life  
It's all or nothing.

Take me as I am  
Or not at all  
I ain't ever gonna change myself for no one  
No compromise 'cause it's my life  
It's all or nothing.

As the song stopped and the girls bumped their fists together. Jasmine took a deep breath recalling the speech.

"First I want to thank all of you who voted for us. Then I want to say that despite what a lot of you said we are not just doing this for the fun. Sure Carmen and me enjoyed coming on stage and sing but we really took this serious.

You may not think that gossip can lead to much trouble but it can make you feel really insecure walking down the hall and hearing people whisper your name all around you. I know it hurts when people judge you before getting to know you just because of some rumor they heard.

That's why we started the To the face canpagne. If you have a problem with someone don't start a rumor or talk behind people's back but come and say it to the face and work it out!" Jasmine said.

"Way the go girls!" That was awesome!" The guys praised as everyone cheered for them.

**Author: This wasn't originally in the plot but I added it cause there's a lot of gossip going on at my school and I'm getting sick of it!**


	4. You at least have to try it

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch4: You at least have to try it.

"So how many hours left before your done?" Katie asked.

Lola shrugged. "I just have one more hour till I'm done."

"Four." "cuatro" Jasmine and Carmen muttered.

"Wait how's that possible your in the same class right?" Logan asked.

"Yes pero Jazz has mucho extra classes and I got same schedule as her" Carmen explained.

"I needed the extra classes to make up for the lack of pool." Jasmine giggled. "Do you have any idea how boring it is to go from a live long of traveling then six months in the sunny Palm Woods to the freezing Minnesota."

"Well you kept yourself busy that's for sure." James said reading her list with all her extra classes. "Art , basketball , hip-hop , drama , music and street dance you still have time to sleep right?" He chuckled. "You are being careful for your longs ri-"

"My longs haven't been declared weak yet so I'm not gonna worry about that." Jasmine smiled at James.

"When are you done?" Kendall asked.

Jasmine looked at her watch. "Probably around three."

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

It was half past three and Jasmine was watching the guys who were playing hockey at the river not to far away from the school. Katie , Lola had convinced Carmen to go ice skating and had also tried to get her to but had no luck so far.

"Come on Jazz you at least have to try before you say you don't like it." Katie called.

"Yeah right I got on the ice slip fall and break my nose and my pretty face is ruined thanks but no thanks." Jasmine said making jazz-hands past her face before trying to close her white coat more.

"Jazz Lola didn't fall and she is really clumsy you can skate to!" Carmen yelled.

"Why thank you Carmen how nice of you to notice." Lola sarcastically stated.

"No problema." Carmen answered shrugging completely obvious to Lola's sarcasm.

"What's going on here?" James asked as he and the guys skated over.

"Jasmine refuses to get on the ice." Lola stated annoyed.

"Oh really?" James asked. He leaned over and whispered something to Katie who grinned and rushed away. "Why not?" Logan asked making the two remaining girls groan.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "I am refusing to break my nose or get any bruises on 'the face'. There's no way your getting me on the ice." She stated crossing her arms and looking away. "Are you sure?" A voice asked.

She turned around and gasped. Katie was holding a pair of skates but not just any kind. These were pure white which matched her white coat perfectly. They had her name in silver letters and glitter covered laces.

"Okay if you don't want them then I guess we should throw these away." James said taking the skates from Katie and walking to a trashcan.

"Wait!" Jasmine gasped running after him and grabbing the skates immediately putting them on. "I at least got to try them.. I mean try skating before I say I don't like it don't I?" She said grinning.

"Okay now it's not hard just try to keep your balance." James instructed watching as Lola and Katie held Jasmine's hands to keep her from falling.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

At the end of the afternoon both Jasmine and Carmen were able to skate without the support of the others.

"You should consider going professional." Lola laughed watching Carmen and Jasmine show the dance they learned at street dance on ice."

Jasmine stopped and rubbed her chin appearing deep in thought. "Yeah I guess I could. I have the face and body. I bet I would look wonderful in those beautiful ice skating clothes that girl wore in that movie ice princess."

"Who won?" Katie asked at they walked over to the guys.

"It was tall guys against short guys and tall guys won." Kendall told them as he and James high vived each other.

"Rematch!" Carlos and Logan cried pulling Kendall and James back to the ice.

_**Author: Here's the next chapter I hope you'll like it!**_


	5. Decorating a tree at the Knights

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch5: Decorating a tree at the Knights.

"Hey Jazz?" Lola asked slowly eating her popcorn.

"Hmm?" Jasmine replied without looking up from the magazine she was reading.

All girls were at the knight's house waiting for the Carlos and James to bring in the Christmas tree. Kendall and Logan were left out cause James and Carlos had made up some kind of weird bet.

"What did your mom mean when she was lecturing you about not wearing your scarf today?" Lola asked.

"That I should wear my scarf." Jasmine replied turning the page and continuing to read.

Lola rolled her eyes. "Yeah I got that part but why was she making such a big deal about it everyone forgets there scarf sometimes right?"

"Oh that." Jasmine said slowly putting the magazine away. "Well my family is known for having weak longs." She replied casually. "My aunt had it real bad and James has asthma."

Lola blinked. "Asthma?"

"Yeah your the smart one remember? That's when you have weak longs and easily gets breathing problems it runs through the family and that's why we sing."

Lola sighed. "I know what asthma is Jazz I just meant that I didn't know James has asthma and yes I know singing is good for your longs so please don't go holding a speech about it."

Jasmine chuckled slightly at that. "Fine."

"Aren't you worried that he'll have an attack during hockey or all the sports he does?" Lola asked adjusting the hold on her glasses.

Jasmine shook her head. "He hasn't had an attack in years."

"Besides." Katie added. "Kendall always secretly brings an extra inhaler just in case."

"Psh I do not!" Kendall denied.

Katie ignored her older brother's protest. "He always has it with him since he was seven." Katie grinned as she told her friends about one of the few things the other BTR members didn't know about him. "It's kind of sweet actually. He always worries over his friends." Katie said grinning.

"You would worry to if you watched one of your best friends nearly choke to death!" Kendall defended. "We were just playing hockey one day and suddenly he collapsed to his knees not being able to breath normally. He had forgotten his inhaler that day and he had to be hospitalized." Kendall shuddered. "Men that was a real scary day."

Logan patted his shoulder. "It's okay dude I'll tell you something... Me and Carlos have an extra inhaler after that day too."

"Katie hit sensitive spot?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah she did." Jasmine nodded. "Though I think it's really sweet of them." She then grinned at Carmen. "And it's good to see that your English is getting better Carmenlita."

Carmen let out a little laugh. "I have good teacher."

"Yeah but we got to work on it a little bit." Jasmine chuckled. "But you have to admit we made record time."

Just then Carlos rushed in wearing a fake white beard and a Christmas hat. "Feliz navidad young ladies!" He yelled then turned to Kendall and Logan. "Oh and to you to guys."

"Carlos don't you think this would go faster if you like.. help me and bring this three in!" James yelled at him.

"And are you sure that big tree is supposed to go _inside_ right?" Jasmine blinked still not getting this Christmas tradition.

"The tree at the Garcia's is bigger remember?" Katie reminded her.

"I still can't believe you never celebrated Christmas or at least Hanukah." Carlos said in a whiny. "I mean I know James's is Jewish but... come on you have to at least celebrate something!"

Jasmine shook her head. "No not really anyway my mom and I were mostly on the road but we sort of celebrated Hanukah in a way I guess." Jasmine shrugged.

"Well you can enjoy our 'help mrs. Knight , Kendall and Katie decorate their Christmas tree tradition'." James as he and Logan carefully put the tree down.

Jasmine nodded excitedly. "And exactly how does that work?"

"Well first we try to untangle the lights which never goes right." Logan said going through the lights looking slightly annoyed.

"James and Carlos make a fool out of them self playing with the garlands." Kendall said watching James and Carlos throwing the garlands at each other like lasso's. Kendall crossed his arms grinning. "Right on schedule."

"Then we're all aloud to decorate the tree the way we want." Katie said as she started to dig through the boxes.

Carlos grinned. "And the greatest thing is..."

Mrs. Knight walked in holding a tray of fresh baked cookies.

"Christmas cookies!" All four band members cried running over to her.

**Author: Yeah James is Jewish in this story because in real life James Maslow is Jewish to.**


	6. Getting Lola a date

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch6: getting Lola a date.

Early the next morning the girls were making their way over to the rinks to watch the guys play against some of their old friends.

"Oh look it's the Hollywood princess."

The girls turned around to see Andy a boy who was heads over Amber the inventres of Jasmine's new nickname 'the hollywood bimbo'.

Katie stepped forward ready for a fight but Jasmine just blinked at him. "Princess huh? Not that I mind I actually like the change but what caused me to go from bimbo to princess?"

The other three girls blinked. "What ever anger management class you've been taking it's doing miracles." Katie muttered.

Lola sighed. "Look Andy we're just going to-"

"Oh watch as the geek tries to be the peacemaker." He interrupted her. "You know what I think yo-"

"You really should find something better to do Andy."

Everyone turned around to find two boys standing there one was obviously from Asia with slight long hair and dark brown eyes in good fashionable clothes. The other boy had simple short curly brown hair and wore easy clothes.

"Quick Lola go hide under a table." Jasmine and Carmen giggled highviving each other.

Lola's face turned tomato red but she didn't leave as she and the other girls watched as their two rescuers scared the bully away.

"I got to admit I feel kind of bad for him now." Jasmine said watching him walk away.

"Why cause we were real awesome intimidating him?" The Asian boy said walking back to the girls. Jasmine giggled at him but shook her head. "No but he's heading for the rink."

"So?" The other boy asked.

"My brother and his friends are there I complained about Andy yesterday and I James realizes..." Jasmine shrugged as the other girls winced.

The Asian boy laughed and offered his hand. "Hi I am Hiro Akima."

"Hi thanks for the help. I'm Jasmine Diamond." She said shaking his hand.

Hiro blinked. "Diamond is that as in...-"

Jasmine smiled. "Yes as in James Diamond my brother or as in David Diamond my dad." She shrugged. "Just call me Jasmine or Jazz that's easier."

"So in a way I am meeting a celebrity?" He winked smiling at her. Jasmine giggled as her cheeks turned pink.

Katie declared her throat bringing the two back to reality. Jasmine blinked and turned back to her friends. "Oh and These are my friends Katie Knight , Carmen Gacia and Lola Mitchell and yes they are related to the other members of Big Time Rush."

Jasmine noticed Lola was still slightly red and had shyly crossed her arms. She rolled her eyes.

She pointed at the brown headed boy who had been really quiet. "You." She said pointing at him. "We go to the same school and I still don't know your name. Care to tell."

Besides her Katie chuckled at how much this reminded her of when Jasmine had tried to couple her with Travis.

The boy blinked taken back by the girl's confidence. "Eh C..Ca..Cameron." The boy stuttered.

Jasmine grinned noticing he was shy too."Okay Cameron." She said. She then pointed to Lola. "Do you like her?"

"Eh yeah.. yes she's c..cute." He nervously said making lola blush even more.

Jasmine nodded. "Okay in that case your and Lola have date this afternoon pick her up at three at my house you know were that great party was last week." Jasmine told them.

She then grabbed Lola's wrist and pulled the stunned girl away heading to the rink.

"Bye Bye!" Katie and Carmen called quickly following the two girls.

Two blocks later Lola finally found her voice and pulled away from Jasmine's firm grip. "What was that?" She demanded.

Jasmine shrugged. "Me getting you a date with a boy you have had a crush on for months." She calmly replied.

"Well you could have been more **subtle!**"Lola screamed at her.

Jasmine and Katie laughed and even Carmen giggled. "Lola I have seen James try to get Logan to ask a girl out. Believe we don't have time to go subtle."

"But I don't know what to wear and I look horrible and and and..and an-"

"Fácil easy Lola breath in and out no choking por favor." Carmen said patting the older girl's shoulder.

"You can borrow some of Katie or Carmen's clothes and I can give you a make over." Jasmine said.

"What do you mean one of our clothes!" Katie yelled at Jasmine.

Jasmine shrugged and giggled. "Fine we all bring some cool clothes and help get you ready for your date."

"I don't know..." Lola said still unsure.

"Three , two , one puppy dog look **.**on Lola now go!" Jasmine yelled as she Katie and Carmen turned to Lola with pleading looks.

"Oh fine I'll go." Lola sighed in defeat.

**Author: Personally I kind of like this chapter.**


	7. Don't panic

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch7: Don't panic.

"Lola this would be so much easier if you would sit still!" Jasmine muttered brushing the older girl's hair.

"You are holding scissors why are you holding scissors?" Lola asked backing up.

Jasmine sighed. "I'm just gonna trim it a bit. More questions?"

"Yeah could you tell me why again am I wearing a bib?"

Jasmine groaned. "It's not a bib models use them to keep the make up from there clothes as in my skirt and Carmen's sweater." She said frowning at the older girl. lola sighed and sat back down.

"How long for the next panic attack?" Katie asked sitting on Jasmine's bed next Carmen who shrugged. "Maybe 12 minutes?"

Carmen was almost right cause fifteen minutes later Lola had another panic attack. The moment Lola stood up she had accidently knocked Jasmine's make up set over spilling it's contents all over the tall girl.

Katie and Carmen couldn't resist and giggled at Jasmine's new look.

Jasmine's black sweater was covered in all kinds of colors eyeshade while her white jeans had smears of lipstick on it. "That's it!" She exclaimed making her way over to he door. "James!" She yelled grabbing a small mirror.

"What's up Jaz-" James stopped looking at his younger sister. "Eh.. your trying out for clown?" He asked as Kendall , Carlos and Logan walked in all three bursting out in laughter.

"Tried to pimp your clothes Jasmine?" Kendall asked laughing.

"Ha ha." Jasmine muttered sitting down on her bed next to Katie and Carmen. "Lola isn't making this whole make over thing easy." She said crossing her arms.

"Yeah I kind of got the idea the make over wasn't going well." James chuckled looking around the room. "Have you tried sedatives to keep her calm?"

"I just don't want look bad when Cameron gets here in" Lola said looking at her watch and paled. "ten minutes!"

"We would have been done hours ago if you wouldn't keep on interrupting us." Katie calmly said.

"Lola wouldn't have panic if you not tell her Jasmine never uses make up only lip gloss." Carmen replied casually.

Jasmine sighed. "Fine if I ask my mom to do your make up then do you stay calm?"

Lola nodded.

Katie , Jasmine and Carmen sighed. "You could have told us you didn't want Jasmine to do it!"

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

Jasmine sighed pulling Lola along to the door. The make over had went well once Jasmine's mom had taken over and Lola was now in Jasmine's brown skirt and Carmen's red sweater with a thin layer of make up and her usually braided hair was now hanging loosely around her shoulders.

Jasmine opened the door and carefully pushed over the doorstep.

"Hey Cameron here's your date bring her back at six and if she panics just let her breath in a paper bag."

Cameron blushed nodding and Jasmine giggled at the tomato red couple in front of her. "Okay you can go now." She reminded them.

"Oh y..yeah right" Cameron stuttered as he and Lola slowly started walking away. Jasmine sighed _'finally' _she was about to close the door when a bouquet of pink roses was held up in front of her face.

She blinked looking over the roses to a Asian boy with long black hair and dark brown eyes. "Hiro?" She asked looking down at her still make up covered clothes and blushed. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled. ""Moral support getting Cameron here."

Jasmine smiled nodding that seemed reasonable. "Okay why the roses?" She asked taking the pink flowers from him.

Hiro smiled as he winked at her. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright after what happened yesterday."

Jasmine smiled. "Don't worry about Andy me and my friends could have handled him. Katie and I used to get in to fights with lots of big guys in LA. But thanks for your help."

Hiro made heroic bow. "Saving beautiful damsels in distress is what a man of honor does."

Jasmine giggled. "Oh how can I thank you oh noble warrior?"

"You can accompany me at a late brunch?"

Jasmine smiled and was about to say yes when she remembered something. "I'd love to but I can't I have to pick up my grandmother from the airport. Sorry"

Hiro smiled at her. "Maybe some other time."

Jasmine nodded and walked back in were Katie and Carmen stood grinning at her. "Oh how can I ever thank you oh noble warrior!" Both girls said bursting out in laughter.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up." She said walking past them. "I need to change."

**Author: Well I hope you like the new chapter. Oh and I'm still hoping to get requests. **


	8. Family time

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch8: Family time.

Katie sighed as she rolled over and was now hanging upside down on the couch. She groaned.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked tilting his head a little.

"Being bored. When are we going back to LA?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "If your so bored then why don't you call Jasmine and go hang out with her? If I remember correctly you were bored in LA to when Jasmine left.

Katie sighed as she quickly dialed he phone handing it to Kendall. "Listen to this." She told him.

Kendall put the phone to his ear and listened carefully.

"_You have reached the Diamond household we're sorry but were not at home right now_." James voice said.

_"Yeah but we do wanna say happy holidays! So merry Christmas if your Christian." _Jasmine's voice chirped.

_"Yeah and a happy Kwanzaa to all you African Americans out there. Oh and of course happy Hanukah." _James's voice answered.

"Yeah and if your a atheist uh..." Jasmine's voice trailed of and you could hear some chuckles on the other end of the phone.

_"Happy holidays!" _James and Jasmine chorused right before the beep.

Kendall chuckled putting the phone down. "That's some voicemail."

Katie nodded laughing a bit.

"Have you tried calling Lola or Carmen?" Kendall asked.

Katie nodded. "Carmen has family over and Lola is on another date with Cameron." Katie told her older brother. She then realized something. "The guys busy to?"

Kendall nodded. "Well as you heard James isn't home probably visiting family , Carlos is at Carmen's house with family and Logan and went Christmas shopping with his parents."

Katie rolled over and slowly sat up straight on the couch making room for Kendall. "So we're both gonna sit here and be bored?"

"No need to." Mrs. Knight said walking in holding a bowl of popcorn in one hand and a stack of dvds in the other. "Were gonna have old fashioned family movie night."

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR. **

The first thing Katie noticed walking in her room later that night was ringing. She grinned as she flipped it open. "Katie here speak now or I'll hang up."

_"Hey Katie."_ Jasmine replied cheerfully.

"Hey Jazz." Katie said as she flopped down on her bed. "How was meeting the new family members?"

_"Oh well I guess it went okay. I'm glad granma Miller arrived first cause I have seen her a couple of times. Then grandpa and grandma Diamond came and I didn't attack grandma so I think it went well."_

"Why would you attack your grandma?" Katie blinked.

_"She's a real cheek squeezer and you know how much I love people who pinch my cheeks."_ Jasmine giggled. _" But James got his share of the squeezing to. Then some aunts and uncles came and I met lots of cousins and they liked me I guess... I got to help a lot though tomorrow at Christmas slash Hanukah."_

Katie smiled shrugging. "Oh well that's part of the holidays. How's Hiro?" Katie chuckled hearing a lovesick sigh on the other end of the line.

_"Hiro's really cool! I'm glad I met him cause there aren't much tall boys at school and I look like a giant next some boys. Either I shrink or the boys get a growth spurt."_

Katie giggled. "James is tall and he has no problem getting dates." She stated knowing her friend was rolling her eyes.

_"It's sexy when boys are tall.. Well not skinny I can see your ribs tall or I to tall to walk up straight but tall and muscular is defiantly hot."_ Jasmine explained._ "Now when a girl is taller then the boy she's asking out the boy gets intimidated." _

"Even though you got 'the cutest pretty face' and 'the hair'?" Katie asked.

_"Yes some boys are just way to picky when it comes to length." _

Katie frowned hearing commotion on the other side of the line.

Jasmine sighed. _"I have to go Katie annoying younger nephew who's name I can't remember is being a pain."_ Jasmine muttered._ "Bye."_ Jasmine called putting the phone down.

Katie laughed as she still could hear Jasmine muttering something to her nephew._ "You know when I was still the cute younger niece a wasn't such a brat you little..." _

Katie laughed shutting her phone of.

**Author: Well here's the next chapter with more Katie seeing I have been ignoring her lately. Oh and if you were wondering Jasmine started of as James younger niece and later found out she was actually his younger sister in my story 'Family and friends'.**


	9. Never underestimate the power of my cell

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch9: Never underestimate the power of teen girl and their cells.

Kelly sighed as she tried to for what felt like the hundredth time to call Kendall. "Please pick up." She whispered blinking back tears.

_"Hello Kendall here sorry I can't answer my phone right now but please leave a message and I'll try to call you back." Beep._

Kelly sighed again she had tried calling all the boys multiple times now with no luck. She went through her contact list again and sighed remembering Katie had gotten a new cell who's number she hadn't added yet. She blinked noticing a number she hadn't tried yet.

Jasmine Diamond loved her new phone she had gotten after Hawk had broken hers and always had it close.

_"Hello who ever this is I got to keep this short cause I don't think I'm aloud to use my phone on Hanukah."_ Jasmine's hushed voice answered.

Kelly smiled a bit remembering it was the first time the girl was celebrating he holidays. Her smile disappeared when she remembered why she called. "Hey Jasmine it's Kelly listen I have some bad news I need you to tell the guys."

_"Uh.. okay what is it?"_

Kelly took a deep breath to calm herself. "Gustavo had a hearth attack."

_"Oh my gosh he died on Christmas slash Hanukah!" Jasmine gasped._

"No no Jazzy he's not dead!" Kelly quickly reassured the girl. "The doctors managed to stabilize him and he's at the hospital."

_"Oh... So do you think I could wait in telling the guys... I mean it's Christmas slash Hanukah and it's not like we can visit him tonight in La right?"_

Kelly sighed and shook her head. "No Jasmine that's just it he's at the hospital in Minnesota."

_"In Minnesota? What was he doing here?"_

"Well he couldn't visit his family cause all the flights were full and then he got informed about some great news about Big Time Rush and he decided to come tell the guys personally and went to Minnesota were he he got in a fight a stewardess which caused the hearth attack." Kelly explained.

_"Okay I'll tell the guys and we'll probably go visit immediately."_

Kelly smiled. "You probably can't contact all the guys since it's Christmas but I'm glad Gustavo won't spend his entire Christmas alone."

Jasmine chuckled lightly. _"Kelly don't underestimate the power of teen girls and their cell phones believe me I'll contact the guys even on Christmas."_

Kelly nodded and smiled. "Thanks I'll take a flight to Minnesota to so I'll probably be there early tomorrow morning. Bye."

_"Bye" _

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

Jasmine slowly got out of the bathroom were she had been calling hiding for any tattletale cousins.

"James!" She half whispered half yelled.

"Hm?" James said turning around. "Jasmine were have you been."

"Gustavo is at the hospital in Minnesota!"

James spit out some of the sweet bread he had been eating. "What?"

"He had some good news he wanted to tell you personally and came here and had a heart attack." Jasmine explained. "Now he's spending Christmas slash Hanukah all on his own."

James thought about it for a moment. It was the only time day he could see family members who he hadn't seen all year but he couldn't imagine spending the holidays on his own.

"Hey I still got that tape of James first haircut from when he was two. Remember how loud he screamed when the hairdresser cut of his hair. Lets watch it." He heard his grandma say in the living room.

"I'm in! Nobody not even Gustavo should spent the holidays on his own. You try contacting the other while I tell the family were going to the hospital I'm sure they'll understand." James said walking of.

Jasmine nodded and headed for her room were she flopped down on her bed. She was pretty sure the Garcia's were now at the family diner having turkey or something she new Carmen had been looking forward to. Instead of getting her cell phone she grabbed a walky-talky.

"Party princess 2 here's pretty party princes 1 we got un gran problema let me speak to Hollywood super party king of Hollywood 2." She said in the walky-talky.

Almost five minutes later Carmen replied. _"Party princess 2 here you wanted to speak with the Hollywood super party king of Hollywood 2?"_

"Yeah."

_"Okay Ven aquí Carlos." _Carmen said and Jasmine could hear shuffling on the other end. _"What's up Jazz?" _Carlos cheerfully asked.

Jasmine quickly explained what was going on and Carlos agreed he would come to.

Jasmine then quickly called Lola this time with her cell. Lola luckily always answered her cell incase of emergencies.

_"Jazz this isn't the time."_

Jasmine rolled her eyes ignoring her friends annoyed tone. "Hey Lola can you tell Logan that Gustuvo had a hearth attack and is now in a hospital in Minnesota."

_"Jazz I know your nervous being around fam-... Wait what?"_

"Lola just give me Logan." Jasmine had to stop herself from giggling at her nervous friend.

_"Hey Jasmine this is Logan what's going on?"_

"Gustavo came here to gave you good news and had a hearth attack and is now in the hospital. Me , James and Carlos are going to visit him at the hospital. Sorry to disturb your Christmas but I needed to ask if your coming to." Jasmine quickly explained.

_"No it's okay my parents had to work today so It's me and my aunt and uncle. Nobody should spent Christmas on his own... Not even Gustavo."_

"Okay I'll call Katie she just got a new phone so it should be on and we'll see you."

Jasmine sighed as she was dialing Katie's number._ 'So far my first holiday has been pretty exiting I guess.'_

**Author: Well here's the next chapter hope you'll like it.**


	10. Stuck in a limo but I'm never giving up!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch10: Stuck in a limo but I'm never giving up!

Katie gasped at how crowded the parking lot at the was. Her mom was taking her , Kendall and Logan to the hospital were they were greeted by many flashing cameras

"How are ever going to get inside?" Mrs. Knight asked from the driver's seat.

"How are even gonna find the door?" Katie asked.

Kendall sighed looking through the window he frowned noticing something. "Logan have we seen that limo before?"

Logan looked through the window and blinked. "That's Sebastian's limo he must have offered to give James a ride."

"Katie call Jasmine and ask." Kendall ordered and frowned when Katie gave him a look. "Please..?" He added and smiled when Katie reluctantly nodded and started to dial the number putting it on speaker so everyone could hear.

_"Who ever this is give me sec."_ Jasmine's voice greeted them. They frowned listing closer. _"Carlos do you have any threes?" "Go fish."_

"Jasmine are you Carlos and James in Sebastian's limo?" Mrs. Knight asked.

_"Yeah we have been sitting here for almost an hour. The Big Time Rush fans heard Gustavo was in here and decided to spend their entire Christmas here. Luckily Carlos brought his cards or we would have died of boredom."_

_"Hi guys try to sneak in over here we ordered pizza which should be here any minute now." _Carlos's cheerful voice told them.

"Don't you think we should try something like going _in_ the HOSPITAL!" Logan yelled in the phone.

_"I'm NOT deaf!"_ Jasmine and James yelled back._ "And yes we did try to get in the fans tried to kill us." _James said.

_"The pizza's here!" _Carlos cried out excitedly.

Kendall , Logan and Katie all looked outside to see a group of fans robbing the delivery guy. _"Oh men they stole our pizza."_ Carlos whined.

"Okay guys I have a plan but first Jazz what are you wearing?" Kendall asked.

_"What! Kendall yo-" _Kendall quickly interrupted James from his accusing. "No James I'm not flirting with your sister I need to know for my plan.

_"Just a simple jeans and white sweater why?"_ Jasmine told them before James and Kendall could get in a fight.

"James do you have a leather jacket with you?"

_"Duh."_

"Okay guys here's the plan." Kendall said as he started explain his plan.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"Hey look every body it's James Diamond!" One of the fans screamed noticing someone sneaking out of the limo who immediately started to run away.

"Get him!" The fans cried.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"Dude your sister is fast." Carlos said watching the fans follow Jasmine. "Good thing mrs. Malouwkalski left some high heels in the limo or some fans wouldn't have believed it." He said shuddering thinking of the old lady in those shoes.

"Let's just hope she makes it to the phone booth were she can take the shoes and the jacket of before they get a look at her face or notice her hair is to long to be yours." Logan said heading to the hospital entrance were they walked to the reception desk.

"Hi were here for Gustavo Rocque which room is he in?" Mrs. Knight ask the the receptionist.

The lady frowned. "In room 314 he had a hearth attack and asked to not be woken up until he wakes up on his own so you can go wait there." She said motioning to the waiting room.

All four guys groaned of course Gustavo would make a big deal about being woken up they new what a heavy sleeper he was which meant they might have to wait for hours which meant they went trough al that trouble for nothing.

**Author: Here's the next chapter I hope you like it. Oh and I'm still waiting for request or things you would like to see in this fic.**


	11. Why Amber hates Jasmine

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch11: Why Amber hates Jasmine.

James sighed as he was brushing his sister's hair using her small purple hairbrush. "Jazz how long are you planning me do this."

Jasmine sighed closing her eyes grinning. "Two months."

"What? Jasmine we're not even staying for two months!" James gasped stopping and putting the brush down.

"Have you seen my hair after your hooligan fans got me?" Jasmine said looking up. "You guys owe me big time." She sang.

"I can't believe Amber from your school is BTR fa-"

"Stalker." Jasmine interrupted Katie. "She's still jealous cause I outprettied her." Jasmine muttered through half open eyes.

"Outprettied?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Being prettier then someone." Katie chuckled. "As in outwitting and being better then someone." She explained and Kendall noticed she was blinking a lot.

"What did you do to her? I now popular girls get angry when you go against them but she hates you guts." Katie finished with a yawn.

Jasmine smiled lightly leaning further on the hospital chair. "Well I told you I did audition for drama club right?"

Katie nodded.

"Well I walked in right while they were practicing their version of HSM and Amber was singing the song 'When there was me and you' and I noticed she was having some problems getting her high notes right.

_Memory:_

_Jasmine walked in at drama club ready to sign up and show them what she was worth. She blinked noticing they were already practing something. She recognized it from a film she watched._

_Amber the redhead she had had an argument the day before was walking around looking upset and started to sing. It was pretty good actually._

_"Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you."_

_Jasmine blinked noticing Amber was having some trouble with the high notes._

_"It needs to come from your stomach." She interrupted the song making the whole class turn around and finally notice her. _

_"That high." She said walking over to the stage area and read through Amber's lines. "You have to push the energy from your stomach up to your longs and let it come out." She explained as she was trying to memorize the lines. "Like this." She said putting her left hand on her stomach and clossing her eyes._

_"I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind_

_Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you"_

_Jasmine opened her eyes to find the entire class staring at her. "Your amazing!" The teacher praised walking up to her. "You must be Jasmine Diamond."_

_"Yes the sister of." Jasmine said answering the question the class had on their mind._

_End memory._

"And the teacher offered me Amber's part in musical which I refused. But Amber never forgave me." Jasmine ended with a yawn.

"You should sleep." Mrs. Knight told them as she walked with multiple blankets.

"Good night girls." She said tucking them in. "I know it's probably not to comfterable but..." She stopped noticing they were already was fast asleep.

"You barely notice how evil they are when they're asleep." Logan chuckled. "Ow!" He yelped as Kendall and James lightly punched him in the side. "Were was that for?"

"Don't call my sister evil." Kendall and James answered at the same time.

**Author: Well I hope you'll liked the next chapter. **


	12. The good news

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch12: The good news.

Kendall groaned as he slowly woke up. _'Sleeping on a chair does not do your back good' _He slowly opened his eyes and gaped backing up and accidently hitting James in the face.

"Watch the face." James mumbled. He opened his eyes and yelped waking up Carlos and Logan. "What's going on?" Carlos mumbled looking up. Both he and Logan gasped backing up.

"About time you dogs woke up. I've been waiting for hours." Gustavo said taking a small sip of water. "Men have you ever heard of brushing your teeth or a tic tac?"

"Yeah well we were up all night waiting for you and.. why aren't you in bed?" Logan asked. Just then Kelly walked in the waiting room. "Are the boys awake ye-.. Hi guys merry Christmas! Oh and happy Hanukah James." She cheerfully said.

"Yay it's Christmas! Feliz navidad my friends!" Carlos cheered.

"When did you get here?" Logan asked frowning at Kelly.

"A few hours ago." Kelly answered. "We let you sleep in all in the name of holiday spirit."

"We?"

"They woke up so can you finally tell us the good news now?" Katie asked she and Mrs. Knight walked in bringing multiple trays of breakfast.

"Here you go boys dig in." Mrs. Knight said handing them their plates.

"Where's Jazz?" James asked with his mouth full of toast.

"Still brushing her hair in the girls room." Katie shrugged. "Could take a while." She giggled lightly. "So your gonna tell us the news or not?" Katie asked turning to Gustavo.

"Oh yeah what was the big news you wanted to tell us personally?" Logan asked.

"I'll tell you dogs right after breakfast." Gustavo told them with his mouth full.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

Jasmine yawned as she stretched her arms and breathing in some fresh air. She had decided it wouldn't hurt to take a little walk outside the hospital.

"Hi princess." A voice called from behind her.

She turned around and let out a tiny scream taking a step back. There stood a pale boy with dark eyes and long black hair. He was wearing tight pants a simple blue shirt with a leather jacket. But for some reason his hands were twice as big compared to the normal size and his face was covered with little red dots.

"Are you okay?" He asked taking a step forward trying to reach her.

Jasmine frowned focusing on the boys eyes. "...Hiro..?"

The boy blinked at her. "Yes is everything alright Jasmine?"

Jasmine walked closer to him and took a deep breath and smelled it. "Hiro do you use Cudda men spray?" She asked slowly.

"Yeah it is supposed to attract girls." He said striking a pose. " Better wear your Cudda."

Jasmine winced slightly. "Okay you probably don't know but they don't cell those anymore because they can cause an allergic reaction."

Hiro blinked. "Huh..?"

Jasmine sighed. "Now I'm gonna show you something please don't panic." She said reaching in her purse.

Hiro rolled his eyes slightly. "I am not the type for panic that is more something for Cameron or..." He trailed of as Jasmine held her compact mirror in front of his face. "My face!" He screamed his hands rushing to his face. "My hands!" He screamed even louder realizing how huge his hands were.

"Calm down there's a hospital right around the corner." Jasmine said as she gently began pushing him towards the hospital.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"I really never pictured you together with an ugly boy." Carlos commented.

Jasmine had returned to the guys right after Hiro's mom came to the hospital and of course Katie told them everything.

"He's not ugly!" She argued. "He's just not very good looking right now."

"Dogs!" Gustavo called sitting down on a hospital bed. "Ready for the big news?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay." Gustavo said handing Kendall an orange letter.

Kendall frowned as he opened the letter. "To the members of Big Time Rush. Congratulations you have be nominated for the Nickelodeon Teen Choice awards in the category best band breakthrough..." Kendall trailed of a grin making it's way on his face.

"No way!" Carlos and Logan highvived each other. "We're gonna win an award?" James gasped.

"No." Gustavo interrupted them. "Your nominated for an award and you dogs are gonna work three times as hard to deserve that award!" He yelled his face turning red.

"Careful your blood pressure." Kelly warned shooting Gustavo a look. "And that's not all guys there is now officially going to be a Big Time Rush clothing line." She told them getting all for guys back to cheering loudly.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

Katie grinned turning on the radio starting the dramatic music and sat down on Jasmine's bed. _'There's no way James is going to say no'._

"Please please pretty please James..." Jasmine started of in a whiny voice. "James it's mad style I have to go there."

James shook his head still. "I told you it's all up to your mom Jazz."

"Please James I'll do anything!" Jasmine begged clutching his leg giving him her best puppy-dog eyes she had her bottom lip trembling.

James chuckled. "It's not up to me to say Jazzy." He said. Just then the door rang. "I'll get it!" He yelled rushing to the door.

Jasmine sighed getting up and went to sit down next to Katie. "Show of." She muttered earning a chuckle from Katie. "He's like the first one I have ever seen to say no to you."

Just then all four band members walked in. "Hey we felt kind of bad that you had to to spent your first Hanukah with us at the hospital." Kendall said with a small smile on his face.

"Which is why we have a small treat for you." Logan said as James handed her a piece of paper.

Jasmine frowned at James before carefully reading the letter. Her eyes grew as she grinned widely.

"Dear Jasmine we have decided that if your parents allow it you are invited to come with us to the teen choice awards and help us promote our new clothing line. On the one condition that you and Katie will not kill Mr. Bitters." She looked up at Logan. "You wrote it." She stated.

"So dear younger sister of my do you like your present?" James said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Jasmine immediately pulled him in a bear hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Your the best!" She squealed.

"Yeah I thought so." James said grinning.

"Hey we helped to." Carlos said in a whiny voice earning laughs from everyone.

**Author: Okay here's the next chapter I hope you'll like it and also please send me ideas I could use.**


	13. Just talk to him!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch13: Just talk to him!

Katie frowned for the first time noticing something about Carmen. "What's on your arms?"

Carmen frowned looking at her arms. "What you mean?"

Katie was about to ask again when Jasmine sighed. "Carmen always elbow pads ironic right. Though it's easier for her to wear them because you don't usually see them under her clothes."

Katie nodded that was true she herself hadn't noticed until Carmen had pulled of her shirt to change to her pajama.

It was the 28th of December and the girls were having a sleepover at Lola's house. Though it wasn't much fun seeing Jasmine was moody.

Lola sighed. "Jazz it probably was a misunderstanding. Everyone can tell he's nuts about you so come on and have fun with us."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "He _kissed_ Amber! He said he was still healing from his allergic reaction and I find him kissing Amber not two blocks from my house. I don't think it's a misunderstanding."

"James kissed Camille and Logan forgave both." Katie stated.

"Why am I finding it hard to believe that Hiro and Amber were practicing for a play." Jasmine muttered going through her bag trying to find her pink pajamas.

Carmen rolled her eyes and hopped over to the radio. "No sad thoughts be happy!" She squealed turning on the radio and started dancing around. She hopped over to Jasmine grabbing the taller girls arms and pulling her in a dance.

Jasmine chuckled as she joined Carmen in the silly dance.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR. **

"Don't go in there don't go in there don't go in there." Logan chanted as he and his friends were watching a horror movie at James's house.

Suddenly the door rang getting small screams from the four boys who were absorbed in the movie.

James sighed opening the door. He frowned at the young Asian boy that stood there what held his attention was the hand shaped bruise on his cheek. "Hey eh... Hiro right?" He slowly asked.

The boy nodded staring at James with wide eyes. "Jazz really is related to you.." He whispered.

Kendall , Carlos and Logan came to the door to see what's taking so long and Hiro's eyes grew seeing the whole band. "Guys this is Jasmine's crush Hiro." James introduced Hiro.

"Dude what happened to your face?" Carlos gasped.

"Jasmine happened." He whispered looking down.

James tried real hard not to laugh but a small chuckle still escaped him. "Yeah Jazzy has a bit a temper but she has it under control. What did you do?" James asked letting Hiro in.

Hiro sighed walking in and taking seat in the living room.

"Well I did not come to hang out with her yesterday because I was still not feeling well. Later I heard my grandmother had forgotten to get her medicine I was feeling a bit better and offered to get it for her. But when I was walking to the pharmacist a weird girl with red hair came out of nowhere and kissed me. Jasmine saw that and now I think fear she might be upset." Hiro explained.

"Well looking at that bruise I'm sure she's upset." Kendall said eying Hiro's bruise.

"Is Jasmine home I want to apologize to her and tell her what happened." Hiro asked.

"Nope sorry." James said flopping back on the couch. "She's staying at a friend."

"Maybe we can help you make it up to her." Logan suggested.

"No we can't!" James sang an annoyed voice.

"Yeah." Kendall nodded agreeing with Logan. "We all know Jasmine right. She doesn't stay mad at people long she's just... a little over...dramatic."

"Like someone else we know." Logan interrupted.

"Yeah it's gonna be fun!" Carlos cheered.

"Fine." James huffed crossing his arms. "Bring him upstairs and I'll see what I can do."

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"So and is the princess ready for dinner?" Lola asked.

"The princess does not whish to be disturbed until after she's done doing her hair." Jasmine said standing in front of Lola's big mirror.

They had held a fashion show with old dresses that belonged to Lola's mom so Lola could take pictures with her new camera. Jasmine had found a white dress whose sleeves she removes and she had added a dark pink ribbon around the waist line she now also wore a silver tiara for the effect.

Not ten minutes later Lola returned with the take out food.

"You guys say I'm horrible in acting subtle?" Jasmine asked raising an eyebrow as she opened the box Chinese take out food. "Chinese seriously?" She asked eating some rice.

"No reason.. I.. just felt like having Chinese." Lola said. "But you still need to talk to Hiro and find out why he and Amber kissed." Lola said and Katie and Carmen nodded.

"Just go to his house or call him." Katie added.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. _'Who's the matchmaker here me or you guys'. _She thought annoyed and was about to respond when they heard something from outside. All girls went to the window to see what was going on.

"That your looking for boyfriend  
I see that  
Give me time you know I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend  
Cant fight that  
Let me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before  
All I really want to be is your

your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend"

The four girls gasped looking through the window. There stood Hiro singing to the lyrics of Big Time Rush's song 'Boyfriend'. But what surprised them the most was that he was in what in their opinion were prince charming clothes.

"Jasmine Diamond please let me apologize to you and tell you what happened. Jasmine could you come down?" He called

Jasmine smiled a small blush coming to her face. "I can't."

The other three girls gasped and Hiro looked down. "I understand..."

"No!" Jasmine chuckled. "I mean I need to change fir-"

"No wear princess clothes!" Carmen stopped her. Jasmine chuckled and leaned through the window. "I'll be right there!"

Lola sighed dramatically. "How romantic. He's a prince here to ask permission for Jazz's hand."

Katie chuckled and shook her head. "When you ask for someone's hand you ask her dad or older..." Katie trailed of realizing it. "Guess who dressed him up?"

Lola grinned suddenly turning to Carmen. "Hey Carmen did Jasmine ever teach you how to tease someone who has a crush properly?" She asked before she started singing. "Jasmine and Hiro sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

Jasmine shot Lola an annoyed glare and held up her cell phone threatingly. "Cameron on speed dial. I'll call him and you can confess your undying love for him." She said before rushing out the door.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"So are you sure that you and Amber don't have a relationship?" Jasmine asked hating how insecure and stupid that sounded.

"Of course Jasmine. I did not even know who that girl was she just came me and suddenly kissed me."

Jasmine nodded frowning slightly.

"Jasmine?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Would you like to accompany me for lunch tomorrow?"

Jasmine grinned. "How can I say no to a prince? Looks like tonight is my lucky night after al."

Hiro nodded smiling. "Mine to." He said leaning over kissing her cheek. Jasmine noted she could hear someone yelping indignant.

"See you tomorrow princess Jasmine." Hiro said walking of.

For a moment Jasmine just stood there blushing madly frozen to the spot. She blinked as she slowly touched her cheek were Hiro just kissed her a huge grin coming to face.

"That was not part of the deal!"

Jasmine whirled around to see James falling face to the ground from his hiding spot in the bushes. Kendall , Carlos and Logan appeared behind him all laughing. "Great job Jazz and cool dress." Kendall complimented giving his thumbs up still laughing a bit.

Jasmine giggled at the guys. "Thanks guys." She whispered blushing slightly. She quickly shook her embarrassment of and grinned. "You can stay here the whole night but I got a sleep over to go to. Bye." Jasmine said rushing back.

**Author: Here's the next chapter I hope you'll like it.**


	14. Lola's great sense of timing

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch14: Lola's great sense of timing.

Carmen nodded as she Katie and Jasmine were heading to Lola's house. "But you sure it's nothing really bad Jazz?" She asked.

Jasmine nodded pulling the scarf a bit tighter to protect her throat better. "I'm not sure It's just a bit sore for all I know it's just a cold. I mean it's been a while since I have been so cold."

Katie nodded but she frowned hearing how hushed Jasmine's voice sounded. "Fine we wont tell them what about Lola?"

Jasmine shook her head and Katie and Carmen nodded.

"Better not worry the worry-wart." Katie said as the continued to Lola's place. The older girl had called saying she had great news.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"So am I a great friend or what?" Lola grinned telling them the good news. "It's tonight and it's going to be on the news. It would be a great way to promote to the face. Maybe you could get one of the guys to say they agree with a canpagne. And of course Carmen and Jasmine will sing 'All or nothing."

Katie , Jasmine and Carmen just stared at Lola.

"Aren't possed to be shy?" Carmen finally asked.

Lola just grinned. "I'm just so glad they accepted my request! I have been trying to get you on the news since the project was such a hit at school! And Jazz you don't mind singing on the news right? Sorry I didn't ask but I wanted to make it a surprise." Lola said in a rush.

"Oh she's surprised alright." Katie said amazed at lola's amazing sense of timing. "It's really cool how you managed to get all this done but... Jazz isn't feeling well and sh-"

"That's great Lola!" Jasmine said happily.

Katie and Carmen frowned looking at Jasmine.

Jasmine herself was doing her best not to burst out in a coughing fit. She had yelled at the top of her longs to get those three words out and it still sounded kind of hushed. But there was no way she was going to ruining her chance to sing on the tv by just a sore throat.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

James opened the door to let Katie and Carmen in. "Hi girls... What's with the honey and tea?"

"Eh... Nothing!" Carmen answered.

Katie rolled her eyes. "We're just gonna have some tea." She said walking in and headed to Jasmine's room. Carmen stayed at the door for a moment longer before she smiled at James and followed Katie to Jasmine's room.

Jasmine looked up when they entered. "Did you bring it?" She asked.

Katie nodded. "Yep tea and sweet honey all to shoot your throat."

Carmen grabbed the big spoon she had taken from her mom's kitchen. "Open up." She said grinning cheerfully holding the big spoon in front of Jasmine.

Jasmine frowned. "That's a big spo-" She was cut of by Carmen forcing the spoon in her mouth. Jasmine shuddered. "Oh that is just tooooooo sweet."

"You have to take three full spoons." Kate sad hands on her hips. "Wouldn't it be much easier to just tell Lola you don't feel well."

Jasmine shook her head and Carmen quickly forced two more spoons in her mouth.

"Okay now try!" Carmen grinned as Jasmine walked to the middle of her room and started the song.

"_They can play 'let's pretend'  
Make out like they're my best friend  
Telling their lies  
And they can scheme behind my back  
Make fi_-"

"Stop!" Kate and Carmen yelled.

"Jazz sorry but that was horrible!" Katie said removing her hands from her ears.

Jasmine sighed and sat back down. "Okay try the tea next."

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

Carmen glared at the stylist. "Why wear no sleeves when snow?" She asked. The men sighed not really having a good come back.

Jasmine groaned leaning on her elbows. None of the methods Katie and Carmen had come up with had helped and she still sounded like what Katie had referred 'a old cat who swallowed a half dead frog'.

She groaned again burying her face in her hands.

"I know you want to perform on tv but what's worse not performing at all or performing and sounding like a 'old cat who swallowed a half death frog'?" Katie asked putting a hand on her back.

Jasmine looked up at her friend and opened her mouth to say something and frowned to hear her voice was barely above a whisper. She sighed something which was barely noticeable and nodded. She looked over the crew and got up and rushed over spotting what she was looking for.

Katie watched Jasmine rush over to James and pulled at his arm to get his attention. She motioned him to lean forward so she could whisper something to him.

Katie sighed sadly as she saw James's cheerful grin disappear completely to change in a worried frown. James put his hand on Jasmine's forehead he shook his head and grabbed his cell phone.

Katie sighed easy guessing that Jasmine was once again had to go to the hospital.

"She told them?" Carmen asked stepping up next to her and Katie nodded. "Yep and now we have to tell Lola."

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

Lola sighed relieved walking in Jasmine's bedroom the next day. She smiled spotting the taller girl in her bed. James had immediately called their parents and taken Jasmine to the hospital were they gladly found out she just had a real bad cold which eventually turned in the flue.

Jasmine looked up and smiled slightly. "Hey Lolilta." She said her voice was louder now thanks to the medicine she had taken earlier but it was still a bit hoarse.

"Hi." Lola said sitting down making herself comfterable on the other side of the bed.

For a few moments there was an awkward silence in the air.

"I'm sorry." Jasmine finally said.

Lola blinked. "What?"

"I'm sorry you did all that work trying to get us on television and then had to cancel it because of me."

Lola sighed. "Jasmine I didn't care I had to cancel it. I'm upset you didn't tell me you weren't feeling well."

"But.-"

"No Jasmine this was way more important! Your throat hurted and with your family history having a sore throat could have ended horrible!" Lola yelled.

Jasmine sighed. "I know Lola! I already got this lecture from mom , dad and even James was upset about it! I know I was stupid I should have told someone but I was just-" Jasmine looked away stopping herself.

Lola frowned at Jasmine's hesitation. "Just what?"

Jasmine looked down and mumbled something.

"What?"

"Scared. I was scared." Jasmine whispered. "My aunt died because she had weak lungs. I woke up and my throat hurt and I panicked okay." She said looking away.

Lola blinked realizing it. "Oh Jazz of course why didn't I think of that!" She said suddenly pulling the tall girl in a hug.

"Lola what are you doing? You could get sick!" Jasmine gasped.

"Your aunt died because of bad lungs and everyone in your family has weak lungs so they watch you and worry at every cough. Of course you panicked." Lola said still hugging her.

"So your not mad?" Jasmine asked.

"Nope."

"So we don't have this huge fight going on?"

"Nope."

Jasmine sighed. "Thanks."

**Author: So here's the next chapter. Next time new year so feel free to send me ideas for it cause I kinda really need them.**


	15. Happy new year!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch15: Happy new year!

Jasmine grinned from her spot on the couch next to Katie. It was 9:30 and she was already enjoying new year with her family and friends. Everyone had agreed they should celebrate new year at the Diamond's house seeing it was the biggest , and everyone could fit in easily.

So far the family Knight , Lola and Logan and their parents had already arrived. Carlos and Carmen had promised to come later to and Hiro had also said he would stop by later.

Jasmine smiled hearing Kendall and James argue with her dad about how to lit the fireworks properly.

_'So this is how you celebrate new year.'_ She thought. _'And what a year it's been to think that just a few months ago I didn't even have a real family.'_

"Hello hellooooo is somebody there?" Katie said waving her hand of Jasmine's face.

Jasmine blinked. "What?"

"You having way to deep thoughts for a party." Katie chuckled.

"Just thinking what a crazy year it's been." Jasmine said with a small smile.

"Bringing back memories?" James asked as he and Kendall walked back inside.

"Just thinking about what a weird year it's been." She said looking up.

Logan nodded. "To think it's almost a year ago we went to Gustavo's audittion."

Kendall nodded and opened his mouth to say something when someone knocked on the door.

"Happy new year!" Carlos yelled as he and Carmen walked inside.

"Not yet Carlos." Logan sighed smiling.

Carmen grinned sitting down between Jasmine and Lola. "What are we gonna do?" She asked.

The other girls shrugged. "Dad is going to argue with the guys some more." She said noticing the guys heading back to the garden. "I wonder why they are making such a big deal of it. I like fireworks to but come on."

"I think it's something that stayed from the prehistory when men searched for fire during thunder storms at cold nights." Lola said adjusting her glasses.

"Thank you Lola for the interesting history lesson." Katie nodded. "I just thought they liked playing with fire." She said and both Jasmine and Carmen laughed.

"Oh let's just watch what they're doing." Lola muttered as she stood up heading for the door.

The girls frowned at the sight.

Mr. Diamond was explaining something about chemical reactions or something to Logan while holding a small box while Kendall , James and Carlos were chasing each other holding big asterisks(?).

"Maybe you were right with you caveman idea after all Lola." Jasmine giggled.

"Girls there's someone at the door for you!" Jasmine's mom called.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

Everyone was watching the odd couple sitting on the couch just staring at each other. Kendall shook his heads an odd frown coming to his face. "Okay is it just me or is this just weird?"

"They have been sitting there staring at each other for fifteen minutes!" Carlos yelled dramatically.

Jasmine and Carmen looked at each other and shrugged.

"Better close your ears guys." Katie chuckled realizing what her friends had came up with.

Jasmine and Carmen walked over to the couch were Lola and Cameron were sitting just staring at each other. "Hey Lola." Jasmine said cheerfully. "Remember you said we needed to practice our high tones for the song ? Well we have been practicing wanna hear?" She and Carmen took a deep breath.

**"AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHHH!" **

Everyone covered there ears as Carmen and Jasmine yelled at the top of their long but neither Lola or Cameron blinked.

Jasmine blinked a little offended and Carmen crossed her arms pouting. "Maybe their dead?" She said shrugging lightly.

"Geek love..." Jasmine sighed dreamily. "Wanna bet they sat like this the entire date to?"

"I saw this one tv once. Smart people don't need to talk when there on love they just stare at each other and talk through telepathy." Carlos said grinning.

"Cartoon." Everyone shot down.

Suddenly Lola looked up surprising everyone. "Jasmine Hiro's here." She said and then turned back to Cameron.

"Wha-?" Jasmine was cut of by the door ranging again. "I'll get it!" She screamed rushing to the door.

"Okay that's kind of creepy." James said eyeing Lola oddly. "Okay so how does that telepathy thing work again Carlos? Could be handy knowing every time Hiro comes here to flirt with my sister."

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

Jasmine grinned happily. "So Hiro your enjoying New Year?"

Hiro nodded a small smile on his face. "It has been great but the fireworks are better back in Japan." He chuckled a bit. "But how has it been for you so far this is the first time you are celebrating it rigt?"

Jasmine nodded. "Yep to think that I usually I would only watch fireworks through the window of a motel." She giggled.

Jasmine shivered she should have grabbed her jacket before going outside she looked up and grinned. "It's snowing." She stated.

Hiro looked up to and he smiled shyly. "Makes you think of those romance movies." He whispered.

Jasmine gasped slightly a small blush coming to her cheeks. "If that's so we would have to kiss now." She whispered back.

But the blushing pre-teens leaned forward but just as their lips were about to touch...

"Jazz there you are!"

Jasmine let out a small yelp as James lifted her up so her head was upside down.

"It's almost twelve o' clock time to toast to a happy , healthy and boyfriendless new year!" He said as he carried her back to the garden. "You can come in but don't try anything kid." He said giving Hiro a sharp look.

"James put me down!" Jasmine protested as James carried her to the garden.

"Okay don't put me down turn me around your ruining 'the hair'!"

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"Five , Four , Three , two ,one happy new year!" Everyone cheered as the fireworks started blaring around from everywhere.

"To an even better year." Mrs. Knight smiled.

"To a new album." Gustavo said. He and Kelly had arrived like ten minutes for new year. Kelly had had a hard time convincing Gustavo to come over.

"To our award." James and Carlos sang.

"What are thinking?" Katie asked Jasmine for the second time that night.

"I positively have the coolest family I could ever dream of." Jasmine grinned as she and Katie bumped their fist together and joined everyone in the party.

**Author: Well that was that and I hoped you enjoyed it. I and I wasn't sure but asterisks are fireworks right? **

**So I have the whole week of from school so loads of extra time to write some new stories so feel free to ask for something you would like to see.**


End file.
